


[VID] Baking with Vin Diesel

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [65]
Category: Actor RPF, Bloodshot (2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Fights, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Teasers & Trailers, who'd have thought you could mash up vin diesel and paul hollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Flour!
Series: vids by bironic [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	[VID] Baking with Vin Diesel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/gifts), [abi z (azephirin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/gifts).



> LISTEN, there's a scene in this movie where Vin Diesel's character crashes a tractor trailer full of flour and walks out of a cloud of it in slow motion, and it looked like the promo for a very dramatic cooking show. So here it is. 
> 
> Thank you to thedeadparrot for making this possible.
> 
>  **Content notes:** Car crash, fistfights  
>  **Physical notes:** Speed changes, flickering light

Watch on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/417008455).

**Transcript:**

[Paul Hollywood]  
Freshly baked warm bread  
One of life's little pleasures

[Movie character]  
Flour!

[Paul Hollywood]  
The smell of it  
The look of it  
The sound of it  
And the taste of it  
Join us as we get baking


End file.
